


Queen of Harts

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [12]
Category: Reba (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Sassy, Susan loves her Harts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Even with a little head cold, Reba is a sassy thing!





	Queen of Harts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginPrincess (TheOnlySPL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> So I opened my Skype one morning to find a wall o' text from the lovely SPL. Grabbing it all, I tossed it into a document (as I do) and kept it. Since today is her birthday-- love you, bb!-- here's a little gift.
> 
> This takes place during 'Suited Up' on 12/28/16, so the mention of Kara's shirt is deliberate.

Sniffling and weary despite a quiet day mostly spent in bed, Reba was ready to be up. Honestly, she hadn't needed to be in bed all day, but Kyra had been surprisingly adamant about her taking it easy. 

"You take care of everyone, Mom. Take a day for yourself. How does coffee sound?"

And for a whole, blissfully quiet day, she hadn't had to do more than rest and take care of herself. It was lovely, but it was also driving her crazy.

The gaggle of friends and family that had taken over the paired lofts greeted her with their usual enthusiasm. It felt good, had felt good since she had fallen in with them. Noisy and borderline violent as they were, this was a good group of people.

Waving off the offer of dinner, she decided a nice, warm shower was in order. No one had a peep of objection, no subtle pull for her attention. It still felt so foreign after so many years of taking care of so many. 

By the time she'd soaked away a day of not feeling her best, Reba was ready for some company and a solid meal. Luckily, by the savory smells in the apartment, she was just in time.

"You've got a plate ready for you in the kitchen, Mom," Kyra called out. "And the hellion brought fresh-squeezed orange juice."

"You're welcome!" Lucy crowed. "Having a cold sucks. And that stuff is good with a shot of something a little sweet and boozy." 

"Priorities," Reba teased and enjoyed the riot of laughter that was always at the fringes of this group. In the kitchen, Kara was nosing over the impressive army of takeout containers spread over the table. The way the girl could pack food away, it hardly surprised Reba.

"Hi Reba! You look like you're feeling better. Here, we put this together for you. Susan made sure to get an order of the mild pad thai for you tonight, in case your stomach was bothering you."

"As a Texan, normally I would have strong words for anyone that thought I couldn't handle spicy food. That said, tonight I appreciate the foresight."

Kara's cute little giggle was as adorable as her niece's. "I do have the really hot stuff if you want a bite."

"Smart aleck," Reba teased back before she reached out to pat Kara's arm. "This shirt is new. It looks good on you, well fitted to your shape."

Kara lit up with delight. "You're the first one who's noticed! Lena took me and Alex shopping to this cool place in West Hollywood." Plucking lightly at the blue fabric of the button-down shirt, her voice was soft. "I hope I can keep from tearing this up too fast."

It was an odd comment, but Reba only offered a cocked eyebrow at Kara's sheepish glance.

"I'm… oddly tough on clothes. Despite being normal and boring."

"Kara, honey, don't be so hard on yourself. There's nothing wrong with being a little shy and unassuming. And you give yourself far too little credit. You're plenty extraordinary!"

It was cute and a bit exasperating how the girl tried to downplay herself to the point of it being a little silly. She was allowed to take up as much space as anyone else! 

It was enough to make a person suspicious if she didn't trust the whole bunch of them the way she did.

Settling onto a free space on one of the couches with her favorite girls in the group, Reba was happy to dig into her dinner. As was her custom, Matilda was flitting around the group, curious what they were all eating. Everything was so new to her and the group was happy to let her sniff over or sample whatever caught her curiosity. With Alex and Lena notably missing from the gathering, Tilly always returned to her grandma, before ranging out again. It was very sweet and made Reba wistful for the days when her own kids, and grandkids, were so young.

"It's so sweet to watch them, huh?"

The comment was quiet enough that Bug clearly paid it no mind, crouching on the arm of the couch beside Eliza to lean on her.

"It is. The kid's great," Susan agreed readily, but Kyra had caught on to what her mother was doing.

"Mom, no."

The tone was more desperate than chiding and Reba deliberately ignored her. "There’s nothing quite like the love of a grandchild."

Susan was catching on fast, but was too amused at Kyra's reaction to object.

"No. Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on, after the labor you put me through the least you could do is make me a Grandma."

"You’re already a Grandma!"

It was taking some real effort by that point for Susan not to laugh at the two of them.

"And I love them all dearly, but not a redhead among them to be named after their beautiful Grandma Reba." Her shrug was perfect contrast to Kyra's childish aggravation.

"Oh my god, Mom!"

Susan was quite certain that she had never seen Kyra flush as red in the face as she did in that moment. Grinning, mischievous as a cat, Reba leaned around Susan and patted her grown child's leg. The sassy wink almost cracked out the laugh desperately wanting to escape the dark-haired addition to their family, but Susan held it together, curious as hell what they would do now. 

Scrabbling to save some of her dignity and possibly dissuade this topic, Kyra blustered, "besides, we can’t exactly have children together… At least not in the traditional sense."

It was a pretty lame attempt and Reba blithely ignored it.

"Oh, that doesn’t matter. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from life-- and all of you are such a wonderful reminder-- it’s that family is more than blood."

As delighted with her Harts as always, Susan was more than willing to be tugged at until Reba could kiss the top of her head.

Thoughtful, and still a little desperate to extricate herself from this, Kyra asked quietly, "so an alien child or a mutate like little Matilda over there? You’d be okay with that?"

"Why wouldn’t I be?" The gleam of kittenish playfulness in blue eyes was back. "Besides, Eliza was telling me about this ongoing research, and they’ve successfully made babies from two females at least twice!" Her thoughtful quiet only lasted a moment before she finished her thought. "Granted, they were sheep and didn’t last quite as long in life as sheep typically do but it's a start! And you have a whole mess of geniuses to choose from to help out!"

Kyra just hid her face in her hands and Susan held out for one more moment until Bug snerked and then it was all over. Susan's joyous belly laugh broke loose everyone's merriment to be shared.

**Author's Note:**

> The original request: 
> 
> I am The Worst but I was just thinking and laughing my ass off so I must share  
> So Eliza and Bug are being all cutesy and adorable and Eliza just officially tells Matilda (oops forgot the name change) to call her Grandma  
> Reba, Susan, and Kyra are all there to witness it  
> And Reba’s just like awww isn’t that sweet?  
> And Susan agrees but Kyra catches on to what her mother is doing  
> Kyra: mom, no. She warns.  
> There’s nothing quite like the love of a grandchild :)  
> Susan is now catching on herself, but she’s too amused by Kyra’s reactions to object.  
> Kyra: no. Not gonna happen.  
> Reba: oh come on, after the labor you put me through the least you could do is make me a Grandma  
> Kyra:- you’re already a Grandma!  
> Susan is trying really hard not to laugh at this point  
> Reba: and I love them dearly, but not a redhead among them to be named after their beautiful Grandma reba shrugs  
> Kyra: omg mom!  
> Kyra’s face is as red as her hair at this point  
> Reba nudges her arm a little, she winks at Susan  
> Kyra: besides, we can’t exactly have children together... in the traditional sense  
> Reba: oh, that doesn’t matter. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from raising you lot it’s that family is more than blood. -kisses the top of Susan’s head-  
> Kyra: ... so an alien child or a mutate like little Matilda over there? You’d be okay with that?  
> Reba: why wouldn’t I be?  
> Kyra was hoping that would shit her up but nope  
> Reba: besides Eliza was telling me about this ongoing research... and they’ve successfully made babies from two females at least twice!  
> Before they can answer  
> Reba: granted, they were sheep and didn’t last quite as long in life as sheep typically do but —  
> At this point Susan is laughing her ass off and Kyra is too shocked to speak  
> And mainly you can blame that post going around tumblr that all wlw are basically sheep


End file.
